


A gamers guide to the dark side

by Megatronus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Evil MC, F/M, Force Shenanigans, Male Protagonist, Multi, Necromancy, OC Protagonist, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatronus/pseuds/Megatronus
Summary: When you die and are given a second chance at life as well as the opportunity to either a hero or a villain, well Eric certainly knows what he wants and it sparks the beginning of his rise to power and glory and his enemies will fear him. Will go to multiple worlds.Dark and evil mc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A gamers guide to the dark side

A gamers guide to the dark side

chapter one: a new beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this  
“ Ow my aching head o jeez, if I had to rate dying on a scale from one to ten then I would have to give it a solid 1, but other then that where am I because I am pretty sure I would heard that you end up in a big black void of fucking nothingness when you died!! I mean sure I may have perished in a massive explosion in a gas station of all places, I mean come on how does that even happen and what’s worst is that it just happened completely and utterly unexpectedly”

As I looked around my surroundings noticing the pitch black nothingness around me

Hello

Suddenly a text box appeared in front of me  
“ W-Who said that and why am I seeing a text box appear in front of me?”

That would be me I am The Game and the text box I find it to be a efficient form of communication and you have chosen to the host of the gamer system

“ Ok but I am sorry but did you the The Gamer as in one the most OP abilities I know of”

Yes that is correct, so to put it bluntly would you like the power of the gamer and be reborn in a world of your choosing and travel across a multiverse

“Hell yeah!!!”  
• 2 affection with The game for being excited about this (2/100)  
“Huh neat”

Now beginning installation of The gamer system 2.0  
skill gained  
(Gamers mind) [passive]  
Allows the user to logically think things through.  
Allows peaceful state of mind,  
Grants immunity to psychological effects

skill gained  
(Gamers body) [passive]  
Grants the user that allows for the user to live real life like a game

Skill gained  
( observe) [active]  
Provides information on target

Skill gained  
(ID create) [active]  
Creates an Instant Dungeon  
Current dungeons available  
(Angels)

“Okay so I have the core skills of this system, because I was worried I had an inferior system then in the webtoon I read about this in.”

Now beginning character creation, please enter a name, first name only as last names will be chosen based on the worlds you visit

“Okay, how about this”  
Name entered as Eric is that correct  
“Yes”  
Now please select a class  
[fighter] [archer] [healer] [mage] [rogue]  
“I always did enjoy magic in games I played but can I select the other ones later”  
Yes  
“Okay then mage it is”  
[Mage] class selected now please choose specialization  
[ elemental mage] [ illusionist] [ enchanter] [summoner] [ necromancer]

“Necromancy now that sounds awesome please I believe it also comes with death magic”

Class gained  
[Necromancer] - lvl 1/100 [0%]  
Gain 5 Int and Wis every level

Skill gained  
[Create undead] [active]  
100 mp to cast  
Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 Int.  
Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.  
Undead available  
(Skeleton horde) (zombie horde) (Totenhund) (Bayrok) (plague zombies)

Skill gained  
[Create ghost]  
100 mp to cast  
Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 Int.  
Ghosts available  
(Ghost) (bestial spirit) (wraith) (living armor) (spectral Knight)  
“So far so good”

Now for your starter world selection you have the following worlds available for your starting point, but please be aware that you can travel to others once you have fulfilled the necessary conditions, the current worlds available for you to pick are Highschool dxd, Naruto, Fate/Stay night, Overlord (the game not the anime), Star Wars the old republic, strike the blood, marvel, DC

“Okay so I have six to choose from and all but three of them have me worried I mean in Highschool dxd, Marvel and DC the amount of scarily powerful people in them is through the roof though the other ones sound nice, But for various reasons the one I find myself drawn to the most is Star Wars the old republic”

Starter world selected as Star Wars the old republic  
Win conditions to advance to the next world are beat class story chapter one  
Please select a class and then a race  
Classes available  
(Jedi consular) (Jedi Knight) (Trooper) (smuggler) (Sith Inquisitor) (Sith warrior) (Imperial Agent) (bounty hunter)

“Sith Inquisitor is sounding pretty good to me”

Class gained  
[Sith Inquisitor] lvl 0/100 (0%)  
Gain 5 Int, Wis, and Dex every level  
Class skills use force points or FP for short FP is dependent on your INT stat  
Perk gained  
[No one expects the inquisition]  
Few will see you as a threat and will not be expecting you in the event of hostile actions against, also great for surprise attacking people  
Greatly improves stealth related skills

Please select a race  
Races available  
(Human) (Sith pure blood) (Twilek) (Chiss)

“Human because this will follow me to future worlds I take it”

Race selected as human  
• 3 affection with the game for being smart about this (5/100)

“Looks like I was right about that

Eric  
Level – 1  
Class – Necromancer – LVL 1/100 [0%]  
Race – Human  
Rank – Mortal  
Alignment – True Neutral  
HP – 100 [20 per minute]  
MP – 100 [20 per 30 seconds]  
FP -— 100 [20 per 30 seconds]  
SP – 100 [20 per 30 seconds]  
STR – 10  
END – 10  
DEX – 10  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
CHA – 10  
LCK – 10

MP Regen = WIS X 2  
MP = INT X 10  
FP = INT X 10  
FP Regen = WIS X 2  
SP/Health Regen = END X 2  
Health = END X 10  
SP = END X 10

As an optional choice you can choose to take a random flaw, for each random flawed trait that is taken a bonus will be granted.

“That sounds good but I should probably only take one to be on the safe side”

Trait gained  
[Remorseless]  
Cold, Calculating, Ruthless.  
You don’t care what you have to do if it means you achieve your goals.

Perk gained  
[Mana touched]  
You are blessed with abundant mana  
Mana from INT is doubled as well as other INT derived stats  
Eric  
Level – 1  
Class – Necromancer – LVL 1/100 [0%]  
Race – Human  
Rank – Mortal  
Alignment – True Neutral  
HP – 50 [10 per minute]  
MP – 200 [20 per 30 seconds]  
FP— 200 [20 per 30 seconds]  
SP – 50 [10 per 30 seconds]  
STR – 10  
END – 10  
DEX – 10  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
CHA – 10  
LCK – 10

MP Regen = WIS X 2  
MP = INT X 20  
FP = INT X 20  
FP Regen = WIS X 2  
SP/Health Regen = END X 2  
Health = END X 10  
SP = END X 10

“That’s great but I should not risk it anymore besides I am very impatient to the show on the road”

Welcome to the Game 2.0!  
Starting in 5  
4  
3  
2  
1

When it got to one I blacked out

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I welcome any comments or ideas for it


End file.
